


00:00:00

by LottieCakes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieCakes/pseuds/LottieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU || High school was filled with enough stress for his heart already. Why did his timer have to make him suffer more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> An ask box meme gave me the inspiration for the fanfiction itself, whereas instead of Ren and Syo being at Saotome and Kaoru not in the same school, they are all together, and personalities change a bit here and there because in different situations, characters would act differently, I'd imagine.  
> I disclaims all rights to the characters and series!

_00:00:00_

What was he supposed to make of this?

Throughout his life, he had been told that, any amount of emotion, and that included love, would be majorly stressful his faltering organ. However it seemed as if, despite his brain telling him it was horrifying to feel such a way, especially with nearly dying years ago from a major attack, his heart wouldn't listen. It throbbed against his chest, with breathing growing raspy, whilst orbs looked directly at the man that made him feel such a way. Granted he was one of the, dare he say, “bad boys” in the school, even if he wasn't a major rule breaker.

Though even if the timer went off, upon passing him during study hall, he couldn't bear to converse with him, especially with his heart throbbing with both romantic feelings for this other man, and the depressed feelings, considering the fact it seemed like he wasn't attracted to men, and instead, **the ladies**.

High school was a terrible place to begin with, especially when you were a senior and still the smallest of your class. And without your brother being around you to help you out, you had to calm your own heart down, from the depressive feeling of being harassed like this just because of your stature.

Granted that feeling was majorly worse when he knew his supposedly soul mate picked on him for his height, even after the fact his timer went off and they saw each other again during physical education class.

“Despite being small, you have a nice body.”

“..Excuse me?”

Light blue orbs glanced at, what his timer said, soul mate, with a blond eyebrow rose. Granted his heart was going two-forty at the time, and his mind telling him to blush, even if he didn't want to.

“I told you that you had a nice body,” he spoke again, leaning against the set of lockers. “Is it so bad to compliment people?”

“..Not necessarily, no.”

“I'd like to talk to you during lunch, since we have it the same period. Care to join me?”

“Wouldn't you prefer to be with your fans?” the blond mused, whilst walking out of the locker room with the other man, where said fans were waiting just for him. “Honestly, Jinguji, I'm not someone that'll follow you like a puppy.”

“You sure look and bark like a chihuahua though.”

..Honestly. Why did his timer say that _this_ was the person he was supposed to spend his life with?


	2. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this we see that Syo's not entirely pleased with having to be sitting with Ren, however as the topic becomes to the one where he's confused with mostly, his emotional state for Ren changes.. though only slightly.

When lunch came around, he had dreaded being sent a message via cell that his brother would be staying in the nurses office again to study a bit more just so he wouldn't have to sit alone and give the schools casanova an excuse to sit with him and converse with him during period. Although when his phone buzzed in his trouser pocket, he wasted no time to look at the message itself, light blue hues drooping in disappointment and a sigh passing his lips.

> _Sorry, Nii-san.. But I'll be eating with the nurse again today!_

He was well aware of his brothers interest in medical school and becoming a doctor himself, and even though he told him a countless amount of times it wasn't necessary to waste his life on finding a cure for his faltering heart – which resulted in a fight from time to time – he couldn't say he wasn't happy that his brother was so focused on not just finding a cure for his condition, but thousands of others too.

He'd just rather keep said condition a secret, especially when he played sports from time to time with his friends. He'd rather not lose just because his heart was giving him issues.

Though right now, his heart was the least of his problems.

Otoya was sitting with jock buddies, Natsuki with Masato and the sewing club, Tokiya normally kept isolated in the music room-- looks like sitting alone was an invitation for Ren to come along.

Syo, regretting now having today for a switch off on bento's for lunch or cafeteria bought, got into line, buying a small, simple lunch, with hope it'd fill him up and give him an excuse to leave the lunch room early.

However upon sitting, the devil arrived _far too quickly_.

“It's like you were _practically inviting me_ to come sit next to you.” the casanova mentioned, resting his elbow on the table whilst crystal blue hues locked firmly on the smaller boy. “No friends?”

“Che; I have friends,” the blond admitted, eyes narrowing into a glare before averting his gaze. “though their in other clubs and I have no clue what their talking about so I have no choice to sit alone.”

“Oooh?”

“Why does it matter to you anyway?”

“Ouch. Harsh.” Ren noted, blinking before sitting straight up. “Mm.. well.. you're supposed to be my soul mate, right?”

\-- _Wait. What?_

“So if we ever got married, we'd have to--”

“Your.. timer went off.. too?” he hesitantly asked, whilst his heart skipped a beat, moving a faster pace than before. “Like, at the same time as mine?”

“Of course.”

Swallowing hard, Syo's face flushed, playing with his milk carton whilst keeping his eyes averted, just knowing his heart would go faster if he chose to make eye contact with his supposedly soul mate. He's more than positive if his heart didn't calm down, he'd have an attack; his doctor and brother always told him love wasn't good for his heart.

Although Ren had noticed how much he was being ignored, therefor ever so carefully, trailed his fingers underneath Syo's chin, grinning at the heat that was coming from it, and turned his head, just so blue hues of different shades could lock, making the blond swallow hard and the scion grinning from ear to ear.

“Why don't we exchange numbers and have a date this Saturday, ne?”

“..Wh.. whatever..”


	3. Third, And Yet More Painful, Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in this chapter comes angst; Syo's condition comes into play and, well, I suggest you read--

Of course that evening, his heart was beating hard against his chest, to the point where breathing was slightly more difficult than usual. Although after taking his medication, it somewhat calmed down, though acted back up against once he received a countless amount of messages from the scion, letting out a pained sigh before answering them back, refusing to tell his brother about who he was messaging back and forth during homework and dinner time. Granted it made him distracted and Kaoru filled with concern, yet he couldn't just ignore him like that; who knows what would happen.

Though when day came and he received a morning text, the dream he had last night mixed with that made his breathing raspy, struggling to get up before limping downstairs, nearly falling down them due to the pain in his chest making him unstable.

Of course his pained expression didn't go past his brother and called for an ambulance immediately.

Minor attacks normally kept him in the hospital for three to maybe five days tops. With it being Thursday, there was no possible way for him to go on the date Ren had planned for them to go on, and with him wanting to keep his condition a secret, he'd rather not message him and tell him about it, especially when they had just started talking like civilized people. Even if had been only a day.

As time passed, Ren continued to send messages to the boy, and grew more worried when he received none back. He had asked Kaoru, though his brother knowing Syo's condition was a big secret, he told him he just caught a cold and he should be back in good health by Saturday.

' _Good. Date's still on.'_

Though as Saturday came, Ren had waited for him to show up at the train stop, and when he waited long enough, he let out an agitated sigh, and went back home, believing that Syo had bailed on him.

Monday; everything went to hell.

“ _You bailed on me_.”

The casanova had grabbed and tugged the smaller boy behind the school, slamming him against the brick wall, and pinning him there; filled with much irritation. He had felt humiliated when he had told one of his brothers his date didn't show up, with a servant snorting in the distance.

“I didn't do it on purpose--”

“Like hell you did.” he insisted, glaring at the boy in his hold, a slight growl to his tone. “You didn't like me to begin with, so why would a timer go off mean you would change your feelings for me, huh?”

“Ren I--”

“If you don't like me, why would you accept my texts and answer them, huh? Do you want to act like you care and spread it throughout the school, huh?”

“You're not giving me a chance to talk!” the blond practically yelled, whilst the drama was doing major damage on his heart. Shit; and he had just gotten out of the hospital yesterday evening. “I didn't. Do it. On. Purpose.”

“Then what's your excuse?”

“..I was still sick?”

“Liar."

Swallowing hard, with the inability to grab at his shirt as an attempt as an act in pain, Syo let out a shaky breath, with desperate hope to calm down his heart, and yet finding it impossible, squeaked out, without so much pain in his tone the truth; his condition and why he wasn't there to meet and go on said date. Needless to say Ren felt horrible and when the blond gasped for air, his eyes widened in fear.

“..Ochibi?”

“Shit and I just got out of the hospital too--”

“..This attack is..” Swallowing hard, pulling back and letting the blond drop to the ground. “is.. my fault..?”

“Ren don't--”

“Let me call an ambulance.. and I'll promise after, I'll never bother you again.”

“That's not..!”

_'..what I want..!'_


	4. Kaoru's and Ren's encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo's rushed to the hospital, and after pushing away the students, Kaoru and Ren have an encounter of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this story in a while, which I apologize for, I just haven't had a muse for it. But after looking through my unfinished stories, I looked through this one and decided to write another chapter. My writing style may have changed somewhat, but I hope my readers are pleased with this.

The ambulance came as quick as it could, and when it showed up, he was asked if he wanted to come along, though he refused, and watched as the now unconscious blond male was placed on the stretcher and taken care of in the back of the vehicle. Once students had heard the ambulance, they ran to the scene, and all they could see was Ren standing there, complexion paled and looking as if his eyes were dead. Amongst the whispered chatter of the students, there were cries coming from Kaoru, and pushing students out of the way as he hurried to get to the ambulance in time.

Of course he would be there as quick as possible, but he had something to take care of first, so he told the paramedics where to take Syo and told them everything that he could. (Seemed like they already knew though regardless of the place he had his attack.)

When the ambulance left, the younger Kurusu stood there, sighing, making a quick call to their parents. When he hung up, he shoved everything off as Syo was still sick, he may have collapsed from a high fever, which made students vanish. Well, almost all the students. Ren still stood there, like a statue. He was tugged by his shirt, downwards, eyes locked by the smaller male that was Syo's twin brother.

“What the hell were you doing with my brother back here.”

Kaoru was overprotective; that was well known. Ren only saw the slightly taller twin a few times, walking with Syo, and being in nearly all his classes, too. There's times where even he was taken care of by him due to paper cuts or something else, though never learned his name.

Though as overprotective as Kaoru was, where most females were frightened to even approach Syo, Ren was no where near that. More like upset with himself over what had happened.

“I was talking with him,” the scion muttered as a response before swallowing. “that is all.”

“What _ever_ you two talked about, it made him have an attack.” the smaller grumbled, eyebrows furrowed in. “Is it about that date you two planned?”

“He told you?”

“He got a message in the hospital and asked me to respond. Of course I was going to find out!”

Not by Syo, of course, because that would issue an argument between the two twins and how _love could damage his heart even more_ and other junk that Syo rarely paid attention to to begin with. It seemed like anyone and everyone knew about his own dates though, Ren believed, so this didn't bug him honestly. He was just curious on how Kaoru got hold of such information.

“Yes, it was about the date.” Ren responded to the overprotective twin. “I wanted to know where he was. Though I may have been.. aggressive.”

“Aggressive?! So you started drama with him?! When a girl doesn't show up for a date, you're not like that to them so why-”

“It doesn't matter, okay.” he interrupted, grabbing Kaoru's hand and pulling it off his shirt. “Since I'm not going to talk to him ever again, let alone make eye contact. Press charges if you will, I don't care.”

' _He's better off without me anyway_.' 


End file.
